O/o/o/o/sdfrghjkldcfghnjkmlzasxdvbnm
Sexuality is the second episode on the first season of Operation: Glee in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Chord Overstreet Homework Assignment Winner: Leyla Eliminated: Claude Episode ---- - LAST TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE - Narrator: The girls have a catfight. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I am the bitch. Narrator: Claude, the ultimate party king won the HWA but also failed during the MV shoot and was in the bottom 3. And the ultimate queen bee was also there for her terrible dancing skills. Zach: YOU don't know it, do it right! Narrator: But it was Tyler who was the ultimate bore and was sent home. 13 contenders remain all fighting for a chance to be on Glee. And that's all you need to know so far on Operation: Glee! ---- - THE GIRLS ARE IN THEIR DORM TALKING - Peyton: That was a tough week, sad to see Tyler go. Ella: One down, twelve to go. Lyndsay: Stop being a selfish brat. Ella: Excuse me? We all know what you are freak. Lyndsay: What do you know? Ella: That you're bisexual freak! Lyndsay: *jaw falls open and a tear falls down her cheek* I am not! Ella: Your diary states otherwise, freak. Roxanne: The real freak is you, not her! Ella: Shut up! Tiffany: You imbecile, why don't you? Peyton: Girls, stop it! We need peace and harmony, not fighting. Ella: I'm done with you all. Just get lost! *walks out* Roxanne: Is it true Lyndsay? Lyndsay: NO, IT'S NOT! *storms out crying* CONFESSION CAM - ROXANNE: I wish Lyndsay could just admit it, I mean I kind of have a thing for her. CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: I can't believe Ella just outed me, and now the world knows I'm bisexual. I guess I have to learn to cope with my sexuality. - IN THE LIVING ROOM - Claude: I wonder what happened at the girls room, I heard yelling. Simon: Catfights, meow! - CLAUDE STARTS LAUGHING - - ROBERT WALKS IN - Simon: Robert's here guys. - EVERYONE COMES TO THE LIVING ROOM - Robert: Hi guys, how is everybody? Rosette: Awesome! Robert: Well I hope you guys drink your coffee tomorrow because your theme is.... - EVERYONE WAITS EAGERLY - Robert: Sexuality! Leyla: *laughs* Wow, awesome. CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: Yes, this weeks theme is Sexuality. I hope I can pick myself up from last weeks mess. Robert: Your Homework Assignment is "Scream" by Usher. Like last week, you guys will decide on the lines and do your own choreography. Tomorrow, me and a super sexy guest from Glee will be here to watch your performance. Good luck (: *walks out* Leyla: This is a super sexual song, I love it! Lyndsay: I know, me too. I already know what line I want, number 9! Leyla: I have a set lyric as well, line 4. Ella: Sucks for you because that's my line. Leyla: You're not taking that away from me. Ella: Too bad. Leyla: Alright listen to me Ella, everyone here doesn't like you. We all think you're a stuck up snob and you should have been eliminated instead of Tyler last week. Ella: *rolls eyes* Leyla: You're rolling your eyes because you've heard all of this before, no one likes you! Ella: *pouts* You can have the line. I'll have the last one. Leyla: Much better *smiles* CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: Leyla better be eliminated, I hate her. Mark: For choreography I was thinking we could all rotate between people and we should just improvise on the stage. Brandon: Yeah, but for the chorus we should have a dance move we all perform. Alex: The girls can put their hand down the guys neck and the guys can wrap their legs around the girls bottom. Aaron: Super sexual, but fitting. Good job bro. *high-fives Alex* Alex: Let's practice. - THEY'RE ABOUT TO FINISH - All: Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby, if you wanna scream! Simon: That was awesome, can't wait for Robert and our super sexy guest to watch this. - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: Hey guys, your guest mentor is someone who knows how to work their body. They've got the dance moves and the sex appeal. Unknown Guest: *picks up swimming goggles* Robert: Everyone, please welcome... - CHORD OVERSTREET WALKS IN - Robert: Chord Overstreet who plays the sexy Sam Evans on Glee. - EVERYONE GETS EXCITED - CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: Oh my god, it's Chord Overstreet. He's so hot, I could melt. CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: He's fiiiiine, I really got to impress him. Chord: Hey everyone. Sexuality is all about being sultry and intense at the same time, you need to know the fine line of enough sexiness and a over the top sexiness. Robert: So your Homework Assignment was "Scream" by Usher. Chord: Bring the heat on guys. ---- "Scream" by Usher Peyton: I see you over there, so hypnotic, Aaron: Thinking 'bout what I do to that body. All: I get you like ooh baby baby, Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. Brandon: Got no drink in my hand, Leyla: But I'm wasted, Simon: Getting drunk of the thought of you naked. All: I get you like ooh baby baby, Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. Roxanne: And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it, Tiffany: But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Mark: Got one life, just live it, just live it, Alex: Now relax, and get on your back. Lyndsay: If you wanna scream, yeah, Claude: Let me know and I'll take you there. All: Get you going like ah-ooh, Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby. Yeah, come on. Rosette: Kill the lights, shut 'em off, you're electric, Ella: Devil eyes telling me come and get it. All: I have you like ooh, Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby. If you wanna scream, yeah, Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like ah-ooh, Baby baby ooh baby baby, Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby. If you wanna scream, yeah, ---- Chord: *bobs head* I loved that, it was so steamy. Brandon, you seemed very uncomfortable and it made me uncomfortable. Ella, you turned it on girl. You body movements wowed me. Alex, you seemed lost, confused, and dull when you sang. It seemed a bit generic. Leyla, you were amazing. You had this sultry look on your face and sang with a sweet, sexy tone. Lyndsay, you stuck out to me. You were the girl who was ready to take her clothes off. Robert: So Chord, who is the winner of this Homework Assignment? Chord: It was really difficult choosing a winner but in the end I chose... - CAMERA FLASHES TO ELLA, LEYLA, AND LYNDSAY - Chord: Leyla! Leyla: Thanks so much *smiles and blushes* CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: Winning the Sexuality Homework Assignment feels awesome, and Chord Overstreet chose me out of all thirteen people. I feel on top of the world *blushes and squeals* Lyndsay: *frowns and glares at Leyla* CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: How dare that Hawaiian bimbo steal that Homework Assignment win from me, hopefully she'll go home soon. Robert: Congratulations Leyla, you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Chord and a standout in the next group number which is... Chord: "Dressin' Up" by Katy Perry. - THE CONTESTANTS LAUGH AND SMILE - Robert: The story is that Leyla is hosting a party in her house with 3 bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, and a basement. In the party, the guests leave one by one with another guest and start some sexy activities in one of the rooms. Chord: That means that I'm going to pair you guys up! Hmm... Leyla, you and Mark. Mark: *smiles at her* Leyla: *blushes* Chord: Ella and Claude, Aaron and Rosette, Brandon and Peyton. - CLAUDE, BRANDON, PEYTON, AARON, AND ROSETTE SMILE - CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: YAY! I get paired with Aaron, he's so hot! CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: I'm delighted I'm with Peyton, but I wish I'd be with a guy. Chord: Alex and Tiffany, and Roxanne, Simon, and Lyndsay. CONFESSION CAM - ROXANNE: Lyndsay, she's so sexy, glad I'm with her. *smiles* CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: I'm with a boy and a girl.... -_- Robert: Good luck this week guys. Chord: Awesome meeting you guys, and I look forward for our session Leyla *smiles and walks out with Robert* - VOCALS WITH NIKKI - Lyndsay: *in a sultry tone* Pick a part, you dream it up. Nikki: Wow that was... wow. Try something different now. Lyndsay: *in a intense tone* Pick a part, you dream it up. Nikki: Wow Lyndsay, you're very versatile. Peyton: *in a hard tone* Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night (tonight's the night). Nikki: Hmmm, could you try something more attractive? Peyton: Alright *smiles* *in a happy tone* Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night (tonight's the night). Nikki: *shakes head no* Something sexy... Peyton: *frowns* *in a very sexy tone* Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night (tonight's the night). Nikki: That'll work. Thanks. Alex: Ooh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperaTURE. Nikki: Temperature seems disconnected. Alex: *bored* Ooh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperature. Nikki: I need you to liven up and be more into it. Alex: Ooh, I feel a fever, let's take your temperaTURE. Nikki: Again, temperature is off. - AFTER 4 MORE TRIES, HE GETS IT RIGHT - Nikki: We're done *smiles* - CHOREOGRAPHY WITH ZACH AND BROOKE - Zach: So this theme is Sexuality, so be sexy and loosen up! Ella, so you crawl across the bed and unbotton Claude's jacket. Ella: *does what said perfectly* Zach: Great job Ella. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I was in the bottom 3 last week and I'm not planning to be there again, ever! Zach: Brandon you put your finger on Peyton's chin and push it up and then kiss her. Brandon: *uncomfortably smiles and does it but when he's about to kiss Peyton, he stops* Zach: What the hell was that? Brandon: I'm sorry, I just felt uncomfortable. Zach: This is not happening. Do it right Brandon: *does it right* Zach: Great, Claude when Ella is unbuttoning your shirt, you take the rubber band off of her hair and take her shirt off. Claude: *looks uncomfortable while doing it* Zach: Try again but with more oomph! CONFESSION CAM - CLAUDE: I'm not comfortable with this at all. Claude: *does it right but at the end has a weird face at the end* Zach: What was that face? Claude: Sorry. - VIDEO SHOOT TIME - Erik: This is going to be so interesting. Rosette, you take off your pants to reveal short shorts and then start unzipping Aaron's jacket revealing an undershirt. Rosette: *does what told right* Erik: That was steamy! Now Aaron, your take off Rosette's shirt leaving her with just a bra. Aaron: *messes up* Erik: Try to do it right* CONFESSION CAM - AARON: This is AWESOME! - AFTER MESSING UP 2 MORE TIMES, HE GETS IT - Erik: Great. Tiffany, grab Alex's collar, bring him towards you, and take his shirt off. Tiffany: *grabs his collar playfully and looks like a sweet, innocent girl* Erik: There's nothing sexy in this, no tension, no intensity or anything. Tiffany: *grabs his collar and forgets to take his shirt off* Erik: You forgot half of the directions. Tiffany: *sheds a tear* CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: I can't do this right and I'm crying because of that* Tiffany: *finally does it right* Erik: Great! Now Leyla, our homework winner is going to grab Mark's tie and bring him up the stairs to the master bedroom. CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: This week is amazing and my one on one mentoring session with Chord really helped. - FLASHES TO THE MENTORING SESSION - Leyla: So how do you be sexy without over doing it. Chord: Well, you need to come off as subtle while being sexy. Try to do as many body movements as you can and have a face that'll pull people in to you sexually. Leyla: Ahh, I see. - FLASHES BACK TO THE MUSIC VIDEO SHOOT - Leyla: *grabs his tie and walks up the stairs but then trips* OW! Robert: Is she okay? Zach: Let's check. - ROBERT, ZACH, AND NIKKI RUN OVER TO THE INCIDENT * Leyla: I'm fine, I'm fine. Nikki: Okay good, because we were all really worried. *The three walk away* Leyla: *does it right without any accidents* Erik: That's a wrap! ---- "Dressin' Up" by Katy Perry - LEYLA IS HOSTING THE PARTY AND ALL THE GUESTS COME - Leyla: (Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you, for you). (Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you). - LEYLA GRABS MARK'S TIE AND LEADS HIM UP THE STAIRS TO THE MASTER BEDROOM - Leyla: Saucer of milk, Table for two. You wanna pet my kitty? You such a dirty doggy. - MARK PUSHES LEYLA ON THE BED AND STRIPS DOWN HER JEANS REVEALING SHORTS - Mark: It's your lucky night 'cause I'm in the mood. I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty. - ELLA SIGNALS CLAUDE TO FOLLOW HER AND THEY GO TO ANOTHER BEDROOM - Ella: Pick a part, you dream it up, A dark vixen, a Lolita. - CLAUDE FALLS ON THE BED - Claude: Oh girl, tell me your fantasy, Tonight's the night, - ELLA UNBUTTONS CLAUDE'S SHIRT WHILE HE TAKES OFF HER RUBBER BAND AND SHIRT - Mark and Ella: I'm dressing up for you. - AARON RUNS UP THE STAIRS AND ROSETTE FOLLOWS HIM TO THE LAST BEDROOM - Aaron: I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath, Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test. - ROSETTE TAKES OF HER PANTS AND UNZIPS AARON'S SHIRT - Rosette: Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest, Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer. - QUIETLY GOES THE THE BASEMENT AND PEYTON FOLLOWS HIM - Brandon: Pick a part, you dream it up, Librarian, dominatrix. - WHILE SHE'S SINGING, HE PULLS HER TOWARDS HIM, PUTS HER CHIN UP AND KISSES HER - Peyton: Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, Tonight's the night (tonight's the night). - MARK AND LEYLA KISS - Mark and Leyla: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. - CLAUDE AND ELLA KISS - Claude and Ella: Make you forget about your nine to five, - AARON AND ROSETTE KISS - Aaron and Rosette: Are you ready for your blood to rise? - BRANDON AND PEYTON STRIP EACH OTHERS' CLOTHES LEAVING BRANDON WITH JUST BOXERS AND PEYTON WITH PANTIES AND A BRA - Brandon and Peyton: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, - ALL THE BOYS ARE LEFT WITH ONLY BOXERS, AND ALL THE GIRLS ARE LEFT WITH ONLY BRAS AND PANTIES - Mark, Leyla, Claude, Ella, Aaron, Rosette, Brandon, and Peyton: for you. Leyla: (Dressin' up). - TIFFANY GOES TO THE BATHROOM AND ALEX CURIOUSLY FOLLOWS HER - Tiffany: You're getting hot, So let's call the nurse. - WHILE HE'S SINGING, TIFFANY GRABS HIS COLLAR AND TAKES HIS SHIRT OFF - Alex: Ooh, I feel a fever, Let's take your temperature. - SIMON STRIPS TO JUST BOXERS AND A SHIRT - Simon: Better behave, Or a police officer, - ROXANNE SMIRKS AT HIM AND THEN TAKES HIS SHIRT OFF - Roxanne: Will have to hold you down, Give you what you deserve. - LYNDSAY TAKES ROXANNE'S JEANS AND SHIRT OFF - Lyndsay: Pick a part, You dream it up. - LEYLA AND MARK ARE IN THE BED GETTING STEAMY - Leyla: Use your imagination, Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy. Tonight's the night (tonight's the night) - ALEX TAKES OFF TIFFANY'S SHIRT AND JEANS LEAVING HER WITH A BRA AND SHORTS - Alex and Tiffany: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. - SIMON TAKES OFF LYNDSAY'S SHIRT WHILE ROXANNE TAKES OFF HER SHORTS - Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Make you forget about your nine to five. - ALEX STRIPS DOWN TO JUST BOXERS AND TIFFANY STRIPS DOWN JUST TO A BRA AND PANTIES - Tiffany and Alex: Are you ready for your blood to rise? - THE GIRLS STRIP DOWN TO BRA AND PANTIES - Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, - THEY ALL KISS - Alex, Tiffany, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: for you. - THE BOYS PUT THEIR HANDS ON THE GIRLS NECK AND GO LOWER - Mark, Leyla, Alex, and Tiffany: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, - THE GIRLS PUT THEIR HANDS ON THE GUYS STOMACH AND GO LOWER - Claude, Ella, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Make you forget about your nine to five. - THE COUPLES KISS AGAIN - Aaron, Rosette, Alex, and Tiffany: Are you ready for your blood to rise? Brandon, Peyton, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, All: for you. - THE GIRLS GRAB THE GUYS LEGS AND SPREAD THEM WIDE - Leyla, Tiffany, Ella, Rosette, Peyton, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tied, tight, tip, teasing. Push, pull, pressure, pleasing. Beads of sweat drip down your neck, - THE GUYS SMILE AND PUT THEIR HANDS ON THE GIRLS RIBS - Mark, Alex, Claude, Simon, Aaron, and Brandon: Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak. Trembling, trembling, trembling. - THE COUPLES KISS AGAIN AND THEN PUT A BLANKET OVER THEMSELVES AND SHAKE - Mark, Leyla, Claude, Ella, Aaron, Rosette, Brandon, and Peyton: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, for you. Alex, Tiffany, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, for you. All: I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up for you. I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, For you. - LEYLA PUTS THE BLANKET OFF AND WINKS AT THE CAMERA WITH MARK ASLEEP - Leyla: I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up for you. ---- - REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 - Robert: Welcome everyone. This week was Sexuality, you all had to be sexy, sultry, and intense. Unfortunately, 3 of you will be performing for Ryan and one of you will go home. Lyndsay. Lyndsay: Yeah? Robert: Chord loved you during the HWA, and the mentors loved you throughout the week and thought you delivered the most. Congratulations, you are first called back for next week. Lyndsay: YES! *jumps up and smiles, then walks out* Robert: *laughs* Roxanne, Rosette, Ella, Leyla, Brandon, and Mark... you are all called back. Mark: So close again *laughs* Ella: *gets wide-eyed* YES! - ALL OF THEM WALK OUT LEAVING SIMON, AARON, PEYTON, ALEX, TIFFANY, AND CLAUDE - Robert: Simon, Erik said that it didn't feel like you were pushing enough and you needed to have that extra oomph in you. Aaron, Erik said that you were very excited for the whole thing but your final result was very weak compared to others. Tiffany, Erik said you were stiff during the video shoot and it came off as forced. Zach: Claude, during dancing you were uncomfortable in your scene with Ella and it really showed. Nikki: Peyton, I'm honestly surprised you're here. Last week, your vocals were outstanding but this week you fell flat. I think it was because of the theme in general. Alex, your vocals were the weakest out of the whole group, and last week you weren't that strong in vocals either. Robert: Simon, Aaron, and Peyton, you 3 are called back for next week. Aaron: YES! *throws fists up in the year* Peyton: Thank you guys so much. *blows kiss to remaining contenders* Good luck guys. - THEY ALL WALK AWAY - Robert: That leaves Alex, Tiffany, and Claude as our bottom 3. Alex: *his face get red and eyes get watery* Tiffany: *frowns and shakes head no* Claude: *puts hand on forehead and sighs* Nikki: Now for the songs each of you will perform. Alex, you're singing "Take Me There" by The Rascal Flatts. Alex: Awesome *smiles* Nikki: Tiffany, your song is "Hero" by Mariah Carey. Tiffany: Wow! *smiles* Nikki: What do you think about that song? Tiffany: It'll be a challenge taking on Mariah. Nikki: *nods head* Claude, your song is "I Gotta Felling" by The Black Eyed Peas. Claude: *smiles* Robert: You have 2 hours to rehearse. Zach: Get walking! - REHEARSING ROOM (ALEX) - Alex: Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, SHOW ME around. CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: I didn't expect to be bottom 3, I know I didn't do the best but I also didn't think I did bottom 3 bad. Now that I'm here though, I have to do my best. - REHEARSING ROOM (TIFFANY) - Tiffany: If you reach into your soul, and the sorrow that you knOW. CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: I knew I was going to be in the bottom 3 ever since choreography. I need to do 110% effort. - REHEARSING ROOM (CLAUDE) - Claude: Tonight's THE night, let'S live it UP. CONFESSION CAM - CLAUDE: The bottom three second time in a row in the first two weeks in the competition. It's definitely disappointing but it just makes me work harder. - LCP TIME - - ALL THE MENTORS AND RYAN WALK IN - Robert: The theme this week was Sexuality, the contenders had to be sultry and know the fine line between sexy and too sexy. First tonight is Claude, he's back again here because he was uncomfortable with Ella and it really showed and affected him. Ryan: Alright, bring him out. - CLAUDE WALKS IN - Claude: *mutters* Claude is back. Hey everybody, I'm Claude St. Pierre and I'm about to sing "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyes Peas. ---- "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be a good night. Tonight's the night, Let's live it up. I got my money, Let's spend it up. Go out and smash it, Like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa, Let's get get it OFF! I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night. Ooooooo hooooo! ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: So you're back again Claude? Claude: Yeah, I wasn't so comfortable today. Ryan: On Glee, we have lots of romances and sexual scenes, do you think you can handle that? Claude: Yeah, of course. I was just caught up in the moment. Ryan: Alright, if you stay, bring your all. Claude: I promise I will. *walks out* Robert: Next is Tiffany, she had trouble during the video shoot being comfortable and sexual. Ryan: Let's bring her out then. - TIFFANY WALKS IN - Tiffany: Hi guys, I'm Tiffany Messero and I'm going to sing "Hero" by Mariah Carey. *smiles* ---- "Hero" by Mariah Carey There's a hero, If you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid, Of what you are. There's an answer, If you reach into your soul. And the sorrow that you know, Will melt away. Hold on, There will be tomorrow. In time, You'll find the way. And then a hero comes along, With the strength to carry on. So when you feel like hope is gone, Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, That a hero lies in you. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS AND TIFFANY JUMPS IN HAPPINESS - Ryan: Well you're excited aren't you? Tiffany: Yeah, it's a bit nerve wracking being in front of you but fun at the same time *winks* Zach: *laughs* Ryan: So what do you think about your performance? Tiffany: I actually really liked it, this song is one of my favorites and Mariah is a challenge to take on but it was really fun *smiles* Ryan: Alright, well it was nice meeting you. Tiffany: Nice meeting you as well Mr. Murphy *winks again and leaves* Robert: Last up for tonight is Alex. Nikki: His vocals felt very disconnected, and off. He had the most trouble out of everyone for vocals. Ryan: Alright, let's see him. - ALEX WALKS IN - Alex: Hi, I'm Alex Jenkins and I will be singing "Take Me There" by The Rascal Flatts for you guys *smiles* ---- "Take Me There" by The Rascal Flatts There's a place in your heart where nobody's been. Take me there. Things nobody knows, not even your friends. Take me there. Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around. I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out. I wanna know, everything about you. And I wanna go, down every road you've been. Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid. I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare. Take me there. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS AND ALEX BOBS AND SMILES - Ryan: Wonderful job Mr. Jenkins. Alex: Thanks Ryan *smiles* Ryan: Are you disappointed in yourself for being here? Alex: Well yeah, I mean I didn't expect to be here at all but since I am, I wanted to give it my all. Ryan: Okay, you had a wonderful performance so good job *smiles* Alex: Thanks *walks out* Ryan: Tiffany was incredible that day. I love her attitude as well. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Tiffany: If I do go home today, I'm going to be devastated because I don't think I should just yet. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Claude's here again and I think his performance today was weaker than last times. Nikki: The whole week was just a mess for him. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Claude: I'm here again and I'm trying to tell myself I'm not going home but I think I am. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Then we have Alex. Zach: I loved his performance, it drew me in. Nikki: I agree, I wish he could bring that to vocals more often though. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Alex: I was a nervous wreck, and Ryan barraged me with questions which I horribly answered. I'm so unsure right now :/ - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Well I'm keeping this for sure, they wowed me today. Robert: You should and this has more star quality than this. Zach: But don't you think that this can inspire more than this. Ryan: I think so as well, this is more inspiring but this is more a star. Nikki: In my view, this should stay for one more week. Robert: *shakes head no* Ryan: We have our decision. Robert: Unfortunately *frowns* - IN THE WAITING ROOM - Simon: We're back in this crappy mood again. Rosette: This is the worst part of every week. Claude: *frowns* - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: The list is up, go take a look *frowns and walks out slowly* Peyton: Good luck guys, I wish you the very best. Tiffany: Thanks *half smiles* - TIFFANY, CLAUDE, AND ALEX WALK OUT - Tiffany: *walks up to the list* TIFFANY'S VOICE: I am not ready to leave just yet, especially since I need to show Ryan and the mentors so much more of me. Claude: *walks up to the list* CLAUDE'S VOICE: I keep telling myself so many times that I'm not going, but inside I think I am. Alex: *walks up to the list* Alex: I'm an utter mess right now. I need this so bad and if I go, I'm going to be heartbroken. - CLAUDE LOOKS AT THE LIST - - ALEX LOOKS AT THE LIST - - TIFFANY LOOKS AT THE LIST - Claude: *stares at the list, then frowns* Alex: *looks up, closes eyes, sighs, then does the YES signal* Tiffany: *eyes get watery, then puts her finger under her nose* NOT CALLED BACK *Claude Claude: *lips "I knew it"* - ALL THE CONTENDERS COME TO MEET CLAUDE - Ella: *smiles, then hugs Claude* Mark: *gets red and hugs Claude* Lyndsay: *rolls eyes and pats Claude on the back* - EVERYONE GROUP HUGS CLAUDE - EXIT INTERVIEW CLAUDE: I can't say I'm surprised because I'm not, I saw this coming. Operation: Glee was amazing and I enjoyed every single moment of this. I met some new friends and have a new love for the arts. ---- "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through. ---- - NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE - Narrator: Vulnerability has lots of tears. Leyla: *crying* Aaron: *crying* Ella: *tearing up* Narrator: And a lie *gasps* Nikki: Why would he lie about that? Robert: Do you think he should be in the bottom? Narrator: See you next time on Operation: Glee! ---- Bonus Video - IN THE WAITING ROOM WAITING FOR THE BOTTOM 3 TO RETURN - Leyla: Alex and Tiffany are good friends of mine, so I hope they stay. Ella: So you want Claude gone? So nice. Leyla: So you're nice now? Ella: I'm trying to make a change, I've realized what I've done wrong. Simon: Sure you have *rolls eyes* Ella: Whatever, don't believe me. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I've realized the wrong I've done so I'm going to make a change for the better *smiles* Peyton: I feel bad for all of them, they're all my friends *frowns* Aaron: Yeah, but I'm really tight with Alex so I hope he stays. - THEY HEAR FOOTSTEPS COMING - Brandon: They're coming. Aaron: Moment of truth *frowns* Songs *'Scream' by Usher. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Dressin' Up' by Katy Perry. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas. Sung by Claude. *'Hero' by Mariah Carey. Sung by Tiffany. *'Take Me There' by The Rascal Flatts. Sung by Alex. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Claude with the Operation: Glee contenders. Call Back List Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One